


不良嗜好

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 4





	不良嗜好

如果不幸拥有短暂的生命与怎样糟蹋都会修复如新的身体，会觉得可以拥有几个不良嗜好，也是相当自然的吧——皮克并不清楚吉克学会抽烟是不是因为这样的理由，但他在劝她也来一根的时候，的确用着这样冠冕堂皇的说辞。

“你看，我们的身体能够轻易地修复……”吉克灵巧的手指把玩着折叠军刀，无意或有意，刀刃划过他的指腹，鲜血流下时蒸汽腾起，很快那浅浅的伤口便消失了踪影，“这样的身体太轻贱了，不是吗？会想要过分地糟蹋才好，破坏才好，毁灭才好……但却做不到啊，除非一击毙命，我们总会苟延残喘，狼狈又难看地活过来。”

“不能被破坏的东西是没有价值的。”他深吸了一口指间的烟，将目光投向她沉默的面容，“不想试试吗？还是想，继续做一个好孩子呢？”

淡淡的烟雾里他低低地笑起来，那时候他眼中的沧桑还和他年轻的面庞很不相称：“你难道没有过这样的冲动？想要去做危险的事情，不被允许的事情，罪恶的事情，疯狂的事情，尽可能地使用这具身体，尽可能地浪费这具身体，糟糕地使用它，肆无忌惮地浪费它……”

如果你获得了挥霍不尽的财富和仅剩三天的寿命，你难道不想撕掉几张钞票试试吗？做一些你从来不会做的事情，做一些毫无意义的事情。皮克是能够理解这种想法的。尽管这份过于隆重的恩惠不过是巨人之力的副产品，不，应该说，正因为它是悲哀的无可选择的巨人之力的副产品，难以挣脱的厄运中一层薄如糖衣似的恩惠，才使得它的存在令人倍加困扰吧。说来可笑，他们拥有着令人闻风丧胆的强大力量，拥有着总是能修复如新的理想身体，却没有一个人是为了这惊人的力量，为了这便利的身体而选择成为战士，选择将自己的生命定格在十三年后的尽头。

她还是摇了摇头。

她走到吉克面前，坐在沙发上的男人微微仰起脸看着她，好像在等待着她的下一步行动。她将手伸进吉克衬衫胸前的口袋，摸出他的烟盒，把那支烟放了回去。他静静地望着她，皮克微微地笑起来，把烟盒滑进他的口袋，指尖隔着衬衣感到来自他皮肤的温度，稍稍停留了那么一瞬，她想他不会在意。

“我啊，在战士长身边，还有必要特地学抽烟吗？”她置身于从他双唇间吐出的薄薄烟雾中，好像带着一点点抱怨和揶揄地说。

“啊，那还真是抱歉。”吉克笑起来，倒并没有什么抱歉的意思。

“你也从不喝酒吧。”他说。

“嗯，怎么了？”她微笑着反问。

“就连贝尔托特那家伙，成为战士之后也学会了喝酒呢。”吉克说，“没有任何不良癖好的人，在战士队里，大概是没有的吧。”

“啊，好像是这么回事吧。”皮克漫不经心地回答，“马塞尔迷上了潜水，阿妮喜欢跳伞，莱纳和贝尔托特有时候也会喝得烂醉如泥，以前都不会做这些事情呢……”在他们继承巨人之力前，被祖国马莱精心培养的战士是珍贵的，决不允许去尝试任何不必要的冒险。

“相比之下，战士长学会了抽烟，倒也不算什么。普通人里无节制地抽烟的也大有人在呢——我以为，你会喜欢什么更加危险的事情……”她的眼睛凝望着他的，没有戴上眼镜的吉克，那双眼睛里偶尔会滑过一瞬悲哀的苍凉，那种眼神让人感到他好像站在冰冷而缥缈的云层之上，残酷地怜悯着毫无意义的世间。

“怎么会，我在皮克妹妹眼里是很可怕的人吗……”吉克打个哈哈岔开了话题，“我呢，说到底也不敢做什么太过分的事情啦，是啊，我就是个没什么特别之处的人嘛。虽然对你说的时候好像头头是道，但那是为了诱惑皮克妹妹嘛……哈哈哈，别在意——你看，你也从来不上我的钩嘛。”

他似乎想把这一切作为一个玩笑蒙混过去，一如既往嘻嘻哈哈地说真不愧是皮克妹妹，很难对付啊。但她想所有的玩笑里都有某些真心的成分，如果他的确不沉溺于任何感官的放纵或是刺激的游戏，那原因想必只有一个——和她一样，他已经找到了一种更为危险，更为恶劣，更为隐蔽的嗜好。

“吉克。”不再带着那种故意为之的礼貌疏离，她叫着他的名字，“我呢，其实有非常糟糕的不良嗜好哦。”

“是吗……”他微微地笑，看不出是相信或者怀疑，“皮克妹妹也会有这样的嗜好吗——那是非常迷人的吗？”

“当然。”她垂眸端详着他水晶一般美丽的眼睛。

“那是非常有趣的吗？”

“当然。”他向她伸出手，于是她将脸颊温顺地贴在他的掌心，合上眼，猫儿一般轻轻蹭着。

“那是非常危险的吗？”

“当然。”她用嘴唇轻轻摩挲着他的手指，好像怕痒似的，他的手指瑟缩了一下，悄悄逃开了，却又不忍远离，转而温柔地抚摸着她的黑发。她知道他一定感到了不安，他的理智或许不会明白，但他的内心早已敏锐地感受到了这陌生的怜爱之情，那一定令他恐惧吧，毫无疑问，他就是那样胆怯而又傲慢的人。

“那令你欲罢不能？”

“当然。”她握住他的手腕，于是他的心跳透过脉搏仿佛与她共振起来，他的手有些僵硬，似乎不知道该做什么一般，任由她握着。她轻轻地笑起来，将他的无名指贴近自己的嘴唇，他没有挣扎，于是她猛然咬上了他的指尖，咬得很用力，她尝到血的腥甜在她的口腔扩散。

那微不足道的伤口迅速地痊愈了。

“哎呀，真是吓了我一跳……想把我吃掉吗？”吉克带着笑意的声音问。

“会吗？也许吧……你不是常说，人总有时候会冒出想做糟糕事情的念头吗？”

“那并不算什么糟糕的事情吧——如果是被你吃掉的话。”他的神色认真得不像是在开玩笑，他的话语却认真得只能用玩笑来解释。

“皮克妹妹想吃掉我的话，最好把我一口吞掉，如果细嚼慢咽，这具身体或许还会恢复的……那样才糟糕了，不是吗？”

她静静地望着他，在足够漫长的沉默填补上难以缩短的距离后他们心照不宣地笑起来。

“总是把玩笑话说得过分逼真，也是你的不良嗜好哦。”

“真不愧是皮克妹妹，没办法骗到你啊。”

不是什么迷人的东西，也不是什么危险的东西，不过是一句不值得收入记忆的玩笑，不过是你我偶尔发作的不良嗜好——没错，可以被你所知道的，可以被你所理解的，不过如此而已。


End file.
